Phenomenally Priceless
by SimplyPriceless2012
Summary: *Sequel to Forever Shattered Glass. Full summary inside* Includes WWE,SmackDown, and TNA characters!
1. Summary

Phenomenally Priceless

_It's been a little over a year since Kylee Ryder had to leave the WWE for her own safety and head to TNA, and a little over a year since the breakup of her and Aj Styles. It's taken a toll on her as she tried to move on from him, but he was the one she was always going back for. Ted DiBiase was the one always there for her…her best friend if you could say. Everyone in both TNA and WWE want to see Kylee end up with Ted just for the fact they both loved each other, even if they wouldn't confess it. But now, a little over a year, Kylee is facing some problems including: lust, love, depression, and drugs…_

Sorry if this little summary sucks, but this will be posted just in case people want to read, but I promise you, even if the summary isn't amazing I'll try my hardest to make it a good story. I have a pretty good idea where I want this to go but I really hope some readers will come back to this story as soon as I start posting chapters :)


	2. The Begining

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE!**

"Kylee, Hogan needs to see you." Velvet Sky said poking her head through the dressing room door.

"Alright, thanks." I smiled up at her as I finished lacing my wrestling boots. I headed down the hall going towards Hogan's office smiling at everyone I saw. I arrived in front of his door and knocked,

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me Hogan." I smiled closing his door and sitting down.

"Yeah just need to run over two things with you since Dixie isn't here today. First thing, your match tonight against Lacey has become a handicap match. Either Velvet or Angelina will go out and be her partner tonight, I just don't know which one Lacey is going to pick. And second, Vince called again…"

I sighed, "Hogan just like you, WWE will always have a special place in my heart, but I'm not ready to go back, I don't even know if I want to go back."

"Are you sure? Because I promised him I was going to call today and tell him your choice."

"I'm sure. Anything else?"

"Nope, just good luck tonight." He smiled at me as I stood up and walked out of his office.

"Ryder!" I heard someone call out behind me. I turned around to see Matt Morgan.

"Hey you." I walked up to him giving him a hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just heading to Beer Money's locker room to hang out before the show starts…you?"

"Same thing." I smiled. "Wait, I'm not going to their locker room, I'm going to Hardy's but for the same reason you know, hang out." I nodded.

"Kylee, are you sure hanging out with Jeff is a good idea? I mean, we all know his background and I just don't want you getting pulled into it."

"I promise I don't do anything. Plus Jeff is clean now, or at least that's what he tells me. But I believe him."

"Ok. Um, have you talked to Styles?"

"NO! Why does everyone want me to talk to him?" I questioned.

"Well because of how you're storyline last year was with him after the breakup. I just find it weird that you two don't talk that's all." He shrugged.

"No, I haven't talked to him. But hey I'm going to hang out with Jeff for a few minutes then I have a match." I hugged him again and headed down to his locker room. The only thing people didn't know was a year ago during our horrible real storyline we had talked. But I still wasn't ready to forgive him yet… "Hardy open up the door!" I yelled banging on the door.

"Sorry. Had to keep it locked just in case."

"Jeff, tell me you're not doing drugs again."

"Kylee it's hard for me to stop, the drugs help me run better." He looked down and shook his head. "I can't just stop, its way too hard."

"What are you on?" I asked.

"Nothing yet. I'm not stupid enough to go out and wrestle while I'm high."

"Jeff…what are you going to be on?"

"Coke…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good match Lacey." I smiled at her when we got backstage.

"Thanks girly. Same thing for you. I love wrestling you, always bringing something new to the ring."

"Thanks. Well I'm going to head out. See you later hun." I gave her a hug and headed to the locker room to change and go to the hotel for the night. Once I got to the hotel room I instantly called my best friend Ted.

"Yo, I've been waiting for you to call!" Ted yelled into the phone making me giggle.

"Really and why would that be?"

"Cuz, I watched you tonight. You did amazing! When did you get a new wrestling move? And what's it called?"

"I got it tonight" I laughed again, "And I don't know what I want it to be called. But I have to think of something before tomorrow's house show."

"Oh you got a show tomorrow? Where at?"

"Mississippi, actually."

"Sweet, I might have to show up and see you then."

"Yeah I would love to see you again Ted. Because I didn't just spend a week with you!" I laughed.

"Yeah well you know what…that was the best week of your life and you know it!"

"Keep telling yourself that." I giggled. "Hey I gotta go, it's kinda late here and I need sleep."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Kylee. Love you."

"Love you too Ted." I hung up the phone and sighed. I got up and walked over to my bag that was sitting on a little footstool in the corner of the room and laid my phone on top of it and went back to my bed. I just sat there staring and the ceiling not able to sleep. So, I got back up and went over to my bag…

**Author's Note: kinda crappy but I had no clue how to start this chapter or end it for that matter. But like I said I promise I'll try my best to make it interesting and everything.**


	3. Worried About You

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE! And in my last chapter I brought up Jeff doing drugs. I'm not saying he does that! Just for the storyline he does!**

I woke up on the floor of my hotel room. How? I don't know! The last thing I remember fully was talking to Ted. I quickly sat up which I regretted as I grabbed my forehead. I looked around my room and spotted my phone. I somewhat crawled over to it and opened it. I had 9 missed things all together: 2 calls from Dixie, a call and a text from Ted, a text from Jeff, a call from Matt, a text from my brother Zack, a text from Randy and a call from Aj…why did he call me? I called my voice mail and went straight to his.

_"Hey Kylee it's me Aj, um people called me saying you wouldn't answer their calls or texts so I got worried about you. Just call me or send me a text when you get this so I know you're ok. Ok so um, bye." _To be honest I didn't want to talk to him so I just sent him a text. _I'm fine._ Was all I sent him. My morning was filled up with me calling everyone back telling them I was ok. Jeff was really worried since he didn't know how I was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was in the airport in Mississippi when I heard the very familiar voice shouting my name. I turned around to see Ted standing there was a smile on his face. "Hey you." I smiled giving him a hug.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand a went to his car.

"Do you know where the arena is at Ted?" I asked him.

"Yes I do thank you." I just laughed a little bit. About twenty minutes later we pulled up to the arena. I grabbed my duffle bag and headed inside with Ted right behind me. I threw my bag into the knockout's locker room and headed to catering with Ted. I grabbed an apple and a water and Ted took an apple, turkey sandwich, chips, and a water.

"Gosh, got enough food?" I asked walking down the hallway with him.

"Hey unlike you, I can pig out right now and I'm hungry." He smirked at me as we stopped in front of two of the crates sitting in the hallway. I jumped up on one and Ted just sat his food on the other one. We were joking around and just talking when Aj walked pasted us. I just looked down as he walked by. "What was that all about?" Ted asked me.

"Um last night or this morning Aj called me. Said he was worried because other people were getting a hold of him saying they couldn't get a hold of me. And to be honest all my feeling for him came back as soon as he said he was worried about me." I shrugged taking a bite out of my apple.

"You just don't see it do you?" Ted questioned me looking somewhat pissed.

"See what Ted?"

"Kylee…I love you…"

**Author's Note: sorry it's so short but I got stuff to do today and I just wanted to at least upload somewhat of a chapter…**


	4. The Truth

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE! (I made a little preview for this story and it's on my YouTube page if you want to watch it I'll post the link on my main page. And if for whatever reason it doesn't work and you want to watch it send me a message so I can fix it)**

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked. "Run that by me again Ted."

"Are you blind? I'm in love with you and always have been!"

"Ted…you don't mean that trust me." I said shaking my head. "This time last year maybe you were in love with me but now…now's a different story. I'm not the same person." I sighed looking up at him for the first time since he told me he loved me.

He ran his hand down his face, "Kylee, I'm telling you right now" he put both hands on either side of my face making me look him in the eyes, "I love you! Nothing has or ever will change that!"

"I'm sorry Ted." I jumped off the crate and ran towards the locker rooms. I ran to Jeff's locker room and knocked.

"Yo what's up?" he asked opening the door. I pushed my way in and closed the door.

"I need to talk to you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked out of Jeff's locker room about thirty minutes later to see Angelina and Velvet running towards me. "Whoa, what's the rush ladies?"

"YOU!" they both yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean me?"

"First of all, Ted's been running around trying to find you so we're helping. But we found you." Velvet said out of breathe. "Second, you need to get down to the announcement booth with Taz, the knockout's fight is about to start and you are the number one contender to the belt this next pay per view. And third, why were you in Hardy's locker room?"

I started making my way towards the inside of the arena with both girls following me. "As a response to all of that. Tell Ted, I'm fine because I'm helping announce a knockout's match and as an answer to the third question, we were just talking!" I smiled at them as I heard my theme song kick in and I made my way over to the announcement table.

After the match I went backstage where Ted was standing there. "Hey." I smiled.

"Did I make a mistake of telling you I love you?" he asked straight forward.

"Fuck" I sighed, "do we have to talk about this here? Can't we wait until we go to the hotel or something?"

"I'll talk whenever you're ready to talk about it."

"Then we're waiting until we are at the hotel!" I went to the knockout's locker room to get my gym bag and headed out to the car where Ted was waiting for me. The ride to the hotel was pure hell! And I never want to know what hell is like but I'm sure it was that! Awkward silence followed by Ted trying to make small talk. But I just ignored him to be honest. We checked in and headed to our rooms. I told Ted I was going to take a shower first then I would text him when I was done so we could talk. He nodded and headed to his hotel room for the night.

After I got out of the shower I went to my bag to get my pajama's I was going to wear for the night when I pulled out the small bag Jeff gave me. _Fuck! You don't need this in your life Kylee, it ruins lives!_ I kept yelling to myself. I threw it back into my bag and got changed then texted Ted telling him he could come over to talk for a little bit. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Ted walked in. I sat on the desk chair and pointed to my bed for him to sit on.

"Kylee tell me the truth, did I make a mistake by telling you that?"

"No, you didn't make a mistake by telling me your feelings."

"Then why is it making you freak out? I always say I love you and you tell me it right back."

"Because Ted when I say it I mean it as friends as family I love you. But you mean it as something else." I sighed.

"Seriously, you can love Aj after a split second but you can't love me?"

"Don't bring Aj into this Ted! And no I can't love you…it's I won't love you!"

"Why? Because you're being too pathetic to get over some guy who _cheated_ on you?"

"He didn't cheat on me Ted; we broke up before he did anything with Maryse!"

"Oh, is that what they told you? Because in case you forgot I worked with him after you left! The second you walked out of WWE's door and into TNA's they were all over each other Kylee!"

"You're lying Ted…" I said trying to hold back my anger.

"No I'm not but if you want to think I'm lying go ahead!"

I got up and walked over to the door opening it, "Get out!" I yelled. Ted walked out into the hallway and I slammed the door shut. For some reason I believed Ted about Aj and Maryse but I just didn't want to face it. This was too much for me to deal with at the moment. I walked over to my bag getting out what Jeff had given me earlier that day and went into the bathroom wanting to forget about everything…


	5. The Kiss?

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE!**

I was walking down the hall in the hotel making my way to the gym. It's now 6:30 in the morning and I have yet to go to bed. I threw my hair into a ponytail before opening the gym door to see Ted and Aj working out. I rolled my eyes and went over to the machines farthest away from both of them. The one day I didn't bring my iPod is the one day I probably should have! I started running on the treadmill when I felt them both staring at me so I stopped the machine and turned to look at both of them, "WHAT?" I yelled too loud.

"Nothing." Aj mumbled looking away and Ted just smiled at me.

"Don't act like nothing happened just because Aj is in front of us Ted." I spat at him walking out of the gym. I soon heard the door open and someone running after me. They grabbed my arm spinning me around to face them. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm worried about you Kylee…"

"Don't…just leave me alone like you have been doing ok?" I went to turn around again when I felt him grab my hand. "What?" I asked with tears threatening to fall.

"What happened back there? Please just talk to me."

"Aj please just leave me alone…I don't want to do this right now ok?" I wiped the tears off my face and turned around walking back to the elevators and going up to my room. I sat down on my bed for a second then laid down staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to have to do this aren't I?" I asked myself out loud getting up and going into the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I went down to the hotel lobby at noon to get something for lunch. I looked around and saw Aj sitting with Ted talking about something stupid probably. I walked over to them and sat in Ted's lap giving him a kiss on his cheek. "How are you?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"How are you?" he asked slowly giving me a weird look.

"You know to be honest I'm amazing! On cloud nine." I started giggling.

"Seriously though…are you ok?" Aj asked confused.

"Yeah." I smiled. "And how are you?"

"Worried."

"About what?"

"You." He answered getting up and walking away.

"Geez, what was his problem?" I asked looking at Ted shaking my head. "Well, I gotta go find someone but I will talk to you later hottie." I said giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"What was that all about?" Ted yelled after me as I got onto the elevator…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kylee, a bunch of us are going out tonight…you in?" Velvet tilted her head to the side waiting for my answer.

"As much as my head is killing me and as tired as I am…I'm still going to say yes just because I need to have fun." I laughed letting Velvet into my hotel room.

"So, what are you going to wear sexy?" she asked me sitting down on my bed.

"I don't know, probably my ripped up skinny jeans, and a tank top with some Nikes, nothing special." I shrugged getting everything out of my bags I had sitting in front of the dresser.

"And what about hair and makeup?" she asked again.

"I don't know probably leave my hair as it is and do a smoky look with my makeup." I shrugged. "What about you?" I asked.

"You know the same old same old. Jean, tank top, and high heels." She sighed. "I'm going to leave and let you get ready, just text me when you're ready to go and you can ride with me ok?" she got up and smiled at me before making her way out of my hotel room.


	6. Ashley's News

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE!**

I rolled over and fell out of the hotel bed and instantly grabbed my head, can we say hangover? I crawled over to my bag and took out a bottle of aspirin I had and popped two into my mouth wanting to do anything to get rid of this horrible headache. I put the bottle back and noticed I had two missed texts. One was from Jeff…and the other was from Ashley? What was she doing texting me? I sighed and dialed her number and on the second ring she picked up.

"I believe I texted you last night!" she somewhat yelled at me causing me to pull the phone away from my ears.

"Yeah, I uh, I saw that! Just now woke up and decided to call you back. What's up?"

"Did Randy get a hold of you?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because crazy lady he's been looking for you for some reason! Don't ask why because obviously I wouldn't know…"

"Sorry, I think? Why did you text me to ask me that?"

"You know to be honest I don't know…" she busted up laughed causing me to laugh. "We need to get together soon…I have really important information I need to share with someone and it might as well be you."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds amazing, hanging out. Where are you guys at now?"

"We're driving to Atlanta for tonight's house show."

"Oh that's perfect! TNA has a show there tomorrow, I can drive out a day early and meet you at the arena if that sounds good."

"Sounds amazing! What time do you think you'll get there?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, then I'll pack and be on my way. So around 5:30 sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the arena. Bye."

"Bye Ashley." I hung up my phone and got some clothes ready to take a shower and get ready for the long car ride to Atlanta.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/RAW ARENA:**

"Kylee, is that you?" Jerry the bodyguard outback asked.

"Yeah, it's me…do I get a hug?" I asked. He laughed and gave me a quick hug.

"I believe you'll be needing this pass Ashley left for you." He said hanging me the pass for backstage.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you around hun." I waved and headed into the arena. I headed straight towards "Dashing" Cody Rhodes locker room where I knew Ashley would most likely be. I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Kylee?" I heard someone ask shocked. I turned around to see my big brother with a huge smile on his face.

"ZACK!" I yelled running and jumping into his arms giving a hug. He hugged back and sat me down.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ashley wanted to meet up with me and talk and today is the only day I could do it…so here I am." I smiled.

"Well come on I'll take you to catering where she's at." I followed him waving at a few of the superstars and divas. "I have to go get ready but it was nice seeing you sis." He pulled me into another hug and headed back down to where we came from. I walked into catering and Ashley screamed right away.

"Kylee, you made!" she got up and hugged me.

"Of course I made it, I told you I would come tonight." I laughed hugging her back. "Well hi to you too Mr. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes." I said putting air quotes around dashing.

"Don't hate me cuz you ain't me!" he yelled and went back to looking at his comic book.

"Did…did you really just say that to me?" I asked shocked. "You know what that doesn't matter, I came to see Ashley not you!" I laughed. "So, what's this information you needed to tell me about?"

Ashley took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!" she said really fast and Cody just smiled.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" I pulled her into a hug. "But hun you know it's not too late to press rape charges on this one…"

"Kylee!" Ashley squealed at me.

"Sorry…but come on…you can do way better." I giggled and got a death glare from Cody.

"Don't look at me that way…I'll break you in half pretty boy!" I pointed at him and he just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah that's right be afraid!" I laughed back.

"So, I was wondering something."

"Yeah what's up Ashley?" I asked turning my attention back to her.

"Cody and I were wondering if you would be the godmother."

"Of course I would. Thank you guys so much." I smiled at them both. "So are you written out of the storyline yet or is that happening tonight?"

"That's happening tonight…Maryse is going to "attack" me and I'll get "injured" for awhile." She said making the air quotes as she spoke.

"Well that's amazing, I'm so excited for both of you." I said again.

"Speaking of the devil." Cody mumbled under his breath and I turned to see the person who ruined my relationship with Aj walk in, Maryse spotted me and smiled slightly at me…this was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note: yay, I finally uploaded a new chapter! Haha sorry it's been awhile **


	7. Fight With Orton

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE!**

"Kylee it's so good to see you." Maryse smiled as she walked up to the three of us. Oh she's going to act all nice to me after what she's done. Imagine that Maryse being…well Maryse.

"Same to you." I nodded my head towards her.

Cody decided to save us all and spoke up, "Ashley you should probably get Kylee to our locker room so you two can catch up on that thing you two needed to talk about."

"What thing?" Ashley asked confused.

"I know what thing he's talking about, let's go and I'll fill you in on what I know about this…thing." I said getting up then helping Ashley.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" she whispered to me as we left catering causing me to laugh. Once we got out into the hall I turned and looked at her.

"I just didn't want to be near Maryse and Cody picked up on it so that's why we left to talk about the thing which is actually nothing but a cover up to leave."

"Oh, well that was mean to do to me!" she said walking off.

"Bye I guess." I said standing there and she kept walking.

"Well if it isn't the little Ryder." I instantly recognized the voice and smiled turning around.

"Well, if it isn't the viper himself." I gave him a hug. I missed Randy so much.

He pulled back and smiled down at me, "did Ashley ever get a hold of you?"

"Yeah, she told me you needed to talk to me or wanted to tell me something…something like that." I shrugged.

"Yeah I actually need to talk to you sometime before you leave in private about two things."

"Ok do you have a match tonight?" I asked getting a head nod from him. "Alright, after your match we can talk that way you have a clear head during your match and everything. I'll meet you at your locker room if that sounds ok to you."

"Yeah that sounds perfect. I have to go get ready so I'll see you after my match." I nodded and Randy headed off towards the hall of locker rooms.

**AFTER RANDY'S MATCH:**

I just stayed in Cody and Ashley's locker room for the whole night and just watched the show in there. After Randy's match I got up and said goodbye to them since I would probably leave after I talked to him. I went to his locker room and knocked. A few seconds later Cena opened the door.

"Wrong locker room?" I asked.

"Nope this is Randy's I was just leaving actually. It was good seeing you Kylee." John said walking past me. If there was any superstar on the rooster I never got to know it was that one. I walked in to see Randy getting dressed.

"Hey you." He smiled over at me.

"Hey" I smiled back and sat down on the bench by him, "so what's up?"

"Ok a few things actually. The first one is what have you done to Ted?" he questioned me.

"That." I nodded. "I guess I'm just sending him mixed signals and that's not what I'm trying to do at all. You know the kind of person I am Randy and you know how much Ted means to me."

"Yeah I know, but every time he comes back from seeing you he's a mess." He said packing his wrestling boots into his gym bag.

"Look I don't know anything about that. All I know is I'm sorry and next time I have a chance I'll talk to him about everything. Um what's the other thing?" I asked.

"Hardy." He said plainly.

"Uh, um, what about him?" I asked.

"I don't think you should be hanging out with him. I've read the rumors and stories about you and him…"

I stood up and looked at Randy, "look whatever you're reading is bullshit…and if you're just going to jump my throat about hanging out with someone you can fucking save it Orton!" I walked out of his locker room and slammed the door. I was so mad at Randy for bringing that up I walked out of the arena and to my car. All I wanted to do was go to my hotel….


	8. Johnny's return?

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE! (if you didn't read my story Forever Shattered Glass, this chapter may be a little confusing at first)**

"Kylee, hun you have to go back." I heard someone's voice talking to me and opened my eyes to see Johnny standing next to me.

"Johnny...what are you doing here? Or a better question why am I with you...you died."

"I know I did, but I'm trying to help you get back." he said holding his hand out for me to take. I slowly reached my hand out and placed it in his. He helped me up and started walking with me.

"Why am I here with you though? Last thing I remembered was falling..."

**Randy Orton's point of view:**

I just fell asleep when my cell started ringing with DiBiase's ring tone. I was going to ignore it and just call him back in the morning but for some reason I got a funny feeling in my stomach so I picked it up. "Ted, it's almost midnight, what do you want?" I asked.

"Randy, you need to go get Angelina Love...something happened with Kylee."

As soon as he said Kylee's name I jumped out of the bed and started throwing random clothes on. "Do you know where Angelina is Ted?" I asked quickly grabbing my room key and also my car keys.

"She was actually staying in the same hotel as you, that's why I called you. Can you find out what room and bring her to the hospital with you?"

"Yeah Ted I'm on my way out of my room right now." I sighed and hated to ask, "Ted, what happened to Kylee?"

**Kylee's point of view:**

"You don't remember anything leading up that or why you're here with me now?"

"No Johnny...I don't remember any of it." I sighed. "Please tell me why I'm here with you."

"How about I just show you..."

"Johnny, we're not going to do what they do in the movies are we?" I asked as he held out his hand for me yet again. I knew how this was going to go.

**Randy's point of view:**

I got Angelina's room number and headed to her room. As the elevator door opened I ran out and straight her room banging on the door. I heard someone yelling something but I just kept banging on her door. A few seconds later I was face to face with Angelina.

"Randy, what the fuck are you doing here? Cuz if you're looking for Kylee she's not rooming with me tonight.

"Ted wanted me to come and get you...something happened with Kylee." As I said those last words worry came across Angelina's face. She held the door opened as I walked in and started putting her shoes on and gathering up her room key.

"Randy, what happened?" where the first words Angelina said to me when we were out on the highway driving to the hospital.

**Kylee's point of view:**

"Sorry...I know you said how they do that in the movies is cheesy, but hun that's how it actually works." Johnny smiled over at me when we came in front of a hotel room door.

"Johnny, where are we?" I asked looking over at him. I heard the elevator door open and looked down the hall to see Ted walking.

"Just wait.." Johnny whispered in my ear. I watched as the scene in front of me unfold. Ted stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. After a few minutes he checked his watch and headed back to the elevator. Next thing I knew me and Johnny were standing in the lobby as Ted told the clerk behind the counter he needed a key since he lost his. I just stood there and looked at Johnny with a confused look.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm confused." I told him.

"I know you are, but trust me, soon this will all make sense." he smiled down at me and we were back in the hall in front of the door as Ted slid the key in the slot and opened the door. I heard him somewhat yell and I walked in to see Ted standing over someone...that someone was me.

"Johnny...what's going on?" I asked him fearing the worst.

**Randy's point of view:**

I couldn't find the right words for Angelina's question. "Randy please, she's my best friend, what happened to her?" she asked again.

"She overdosed on drugs Angelina...Ted said she's in a coma."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE!**

**Angelina's point of view:**

As the elevator doors opened I saw most of all the TNA workers and a few WWE superstars that were close to Kylee. I saw Jeff sitting by himself in the corner with his head in his hands. "Are you happy Jeff?" I yelled walking over to him.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled back looking up at me with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Didn't do anything? Where did she get the drugs from Jeff? Huh, cuz it was sure as hell not from me or the other superstars!" Zack walked over to me and pulled me away from Hardy.

"Look Angelina, Kylee loved you like a sister and she wouldn't want you sitting in here fighting with Jeff. After she wakes up-" Zack looked down with tears in his eyes, "if she wakes up then we can go off on him ok?"

"Zack, you can't think like that! You know she will wake up don't let yourself think otherwise." I said rubbing his back.

**Kylee's point of view:**

"Johnny, I don't wanna go back." I said looking at him.

"Baby, you have to. You're not ready...and you won't be until you're 103."

"I don't want to be that old." I laughed a little. "It's too hard John."

"Nothing is hard anymore. You know I'm here with you. I always have and always will be." Johnny said taking hold of my hand...

**Zack's point of view:**

It's been three days since Kylee went into a coma and the only time I leave her side is when Randy or Angelina is here and that's just long enough for me to run home, shower and change, then I'm right back by her side.

I can't help but to think this is all my fault. When I look back if I hadn't been a dick to her she would still be at WWE with Aj and not be laying half dead right now...if she doesn't pull through this I swear I'm gonna ruin Hardy's wrestling career by killing him!

"Hey Zack." I looked up to see Angelina walking in to the room. I just half smiled at her. "Go home and get some rest in your own bed please. I'm going to be here for awhile and I would be fine with it. I would call you if anything happens ok?" she said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah" I stood up "just make sure you call me if anything happens ok?" I asked.

"Of course I will." she smiled at me. I went over to Kylee and gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her I loved her and walked out into the hospital hallway...

**Angelina's point of view:**

I looked around at the hospital room and couldn't help but to think Kylee may not make it out of this. I felt the lump in my throat growing bigger as I thought about everything. I moved my chair closer to her bed and held her hand, "Kylee, I know you can hear me you gotta wake up. Velvet is worried sick about you and I don't know what to tell her since you're not awake. We're going to get you better ok? Then I owe you a title shot ok...don't let me forget about it since you know how bad my memory is and I know you'll remind me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Please...wake up for me, for Zack, Randy, Ted, Aj...Kylee you need to wake up..."


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE!**

**Aj's point of view:**

I walked into Kylee's room and saw Angelina sitting next to her holding her hand and sleeping with her head next to their hands. I walked over to her and rubbed her back causing her to wake up.

"Aj what are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"Just came by to check up on her and everything. How long have you been here?" I asked taking my jacket off.

She turned to look at the clock then back at me, "about two hours. I told Zack to go home and get some rest in his own bed and everything." she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"How about you go get something to eat and I'll stay here with her until you get back."

"Yeah, that would be nice thanks." She stood up and looked at me, "do you want me to get you anything to bring back?" she asked.

"No, I just ate on the way up here. Thanks tho, I'll call your cell phone if anything changes ok?" Angelina nodded and headed out of Kylee's room. I sat down where Angelina had been and took ahold of Kylee's hand. "Kylee, I'm going to promise you this...when you wake up I'm going to be here for you forever ok? I don't care if we're not together but I'm going to be here for you. We're going to get you help and then we're going to get you back in the ring. TNA misses you baby..." 

**Kylee's point of view:**

"Kylee it's been a few days, you're not meant to be here with me. Just go back." Johnny said pleading with me.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to go back? Have you ever thought that I did this on purpose?" I somewhat yelled.

"Damn it Kylee, I know you better than you would ever know yourself. You didn't do this on purpose! You loved your job, family, and friends way too much to just up and leave! You may be acting like you don't want to wake up but I know you do Kylee." I just sighed after he was done. "Come on I want to show you something..."

We were standing in my hospital room and I saw Aj sitting next to my bed, "TNA misses you baby, I miss you..." he sighed and wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Why are we here Johnny?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Aj.

"He still loves you Kylee, I know how you felt about him...go back. If not for yourself at least go back so he doesn't have to go through this horrible heartache for doing what he did to you..."

**Aj's point of view:**

I let go of her hand and sat back into the chair and closed my eyes and thought about how much I ruined this relationship of ours. Maybe if I didn't leave her for Maryse none of this would have happened.

"Aj..." my eyes shot open to see Kylee opening her eyes slowly.

"Baby, I'm here." I grabbed my cell and called Angelina and told her Kylee was waking up and she needed to call Zack. I hung up and grabbed Kylee's hand. "Kylee talk to me..."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOSH! It's been so long since I've updated my stories and I'm so sorry for that! I feel horrible about it, but my life has been pretty crazy for me. But it's New Year's Eve…well for where I live anyway so I think I owe it to people to update ALL of my stories tonight. Again I'm SO sorry for the REALLY long break I've taken! BACK TO THE STORY! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**** TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA COMPANIES! ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE!**

**Kylee's point of view**

"I'm sorry" I whispered to AJ as I felt a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh god no baby, you have nothing to say sorry for, you hear me?" he said looking me straight into my eyes. "If anything I should be the one saying sorry. If I wasn't dumb enough to leave you, you wouldn't be in this mess right now. You have nothing to be sorry about!"

Just as he finished saying those words a team of doctors ran in shooing him out of the room to check everything on me and start taking blood work to be tested. All I wanted was for AJ to lie next to me; to comfort me like he had done so long ago. I knew how he felt, I heard and saw everything. Hell I want Ted by my side; I have so much to say to those two guys.

**Zack's point of view**

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital and rushed to her room only to find AJ waiting outside pacing back and forth. "Oh god, something happened again didn't it!"

"No" a small smile forming on his face, "she's awake Zack, she's awake" tears starting filling his eyes. I could tell he was beyond happy, as was I.

"Why are you out here then?" I asked just a little confused.

"The girl just got out of a coma. They're doing tests on her and taking blood to make sure there wasn't any brain damage, or that there won't be future brain damage."

"She's going to be just fine. She's tough." I smiled a little looking at the door for her hospital door.

**So…I'm REALLY sorry this is short but I'm trying to upload a new chapter to all my stories and the first one I wrote actually was pretty long so I'm kinda tired trying to think of things to write about haha. But feel free to leave comments :)**


End file.
